Exiled
by illuminari storyteller
Summary: What does one do when he is forced out of his home, out of his birthplace, and out of everyone's lifes...most importantly...out his world? Maybe he could find a new world and a new beginning, but deep down in the heart one still feels the pain of beingcast out...for no matter how you hide it, you will always be Exiled.


_Prologue..._

**Okay so I might take a small break from BSOTSC but slowly be writing chapters for it, the same goes for ETU since I have been getting ideas to complete the next couple of chapters on it.**

**And as I believe I had said, I can't seem to recall if I did, I said I would be starting a new story, well this is what has been coming into my mind.**

**Notice that this is the first story I start without having any inspiration from any other stories, so sorry if this story turns out a bit on the shitty side, I just started writing down ideas for this as I barely began to have full ideas for a new story.**

**But before I go, I want to ask a question, and you the readers will decide the outcome.**

**Shall the Pokemon be Anthros or Normal Pokemon?**

**Send your answer to me trough a PM and I'll count the final votes.**

**And so, without a doubt, my new story, Exiled...**

_Prologue..._

-Tritan Kingdom/First Poke-Era-

"Bring the prisoner forward!" yelled a Bisharp as he stood tall, he wore old dented armor that had the look of knight's armor along with a helmet that had seen better days, he seemed aged but his eyes still held fight in them.

"Prisoner Forward!" yelled another voice.

The sound of chains was heard as a tall figure started being half dragged and half walking, the figure wore ragged pants and a torn up shirt, he had bruises, scrapes, and cuts all over his body. Looking closer at the figure it was clear that he was a Zoroark, but his coloring was a bit off.

"Kneel!" yelled another Bisharp in armor that was clean and shiny, something only a high ranking Captain had.

The Zoroark was forced to his knees as two guards kicked the back of his knees making him fall.

"Now, the prisoner, Grimm Custos, is charged with many crimes! Some of the crimes include, thieving, murder, treason against the crown, poisoning of the high council, sabotage of the food rations, and of tainting the water supply for Tritan and her people!" read the Captain as he put away a scroll of paper and stood still.

"Grimm, your crimes are very serious, what say in your defense?" asked a Gallade in many fancy clothes as he sat in a decorated throne only one could dream of.

The Zoroark stayed silent as the Captain growled and was about to strike him with the lance of one of the guards until the King raised his hand silently.

"Grimm Custos of the Dark Lands, if you have nothing to say for yourself, then I thereby sentence you to death," said the King as many spectators gasped in shock.

A few of the low peasants began to tear and silently weep at the sentence of death for one who had sacrificed so much to help those in need, yet in the end, those who wish to remain in power, win and keep those who struggle everyday back into the bottom of the scales.

As the Captain raised his sword in order to put the Zoroark out of his misery, a long cry of an eagle was heard as many looked around curious.

Without a wasted second many humanoid figures appeared quickly as if from thin air, from tjr crowds, from around the ceiling, and in some cases, from the armor of various guards around.

All of them wearing the same black and red Assasin's style wear, all of them covering their identities with a hood.

Several of the figures fought guards as a few of them freed the captive Zoroark.

"Sir, you need to-" the fifure was cut off as a guard ran a lance trough the assassin's heart, quickly ending his life.

Among all the fighting the Zoroark had been lost in the misdt of smoke bombs and collapsing bodies.

But this was quickly torn, the King had been able to detect the prisoner and engaged him in a combat he wouldn't win, he was injured beyond believe and he fatigue only aided in weighting his movements.

Surprisingly the King grabbed the prisoner by his throat and in a deep menacing voice repeated.

"Grimm Custos of the Dark Lands, I banish you from this world, you will never return and this land will never be damaged by your presence ever again," he said as his eyes turned a glowing blue hue and a blue blur spiral of mist appeared behind the prisoner.

Now he began to struggle as the King began to push him into the portal like mist.

"I exile you from your home!" he said as he pushed him into the spiral.

The spiral closing after the prisoner was thrown in.

The Assassins all lost hope, each one falling as they all lost reason to fight, when the last Assassin fell the fighting ceased...with one figure watching from a corner...

-Grimm P.o.v-

After the spiral thing back at the castle I was forced into what I believe would be called the After clouds...many made theories that beyond the clouds there was more, hence the name, After Clouds, everything was cold, dark, yet...everything looked amazing, there were many shining irbs in the distance, it greatly illuminated the dark void which I was sent into.

Then without warning a great wave of pain rose in me, as if I was fitting trough an extremely small space, my insides felt elongated and I felt as though I were being stretched...all of this continued until my eyes closed and I felt myself lose conscious.

-Our Dimension/ Time: Approximately 10:47 P.M./ Southern U.S-

In the dark of night a young girl around 16 moved around quietly, she was lean yet had a good amount of curves on her body, her bust was fair, and she wore hunting clothes.

She'd gone out herself as her house was very close to a hunting geound behind her house.

When she spotted a deer she took aim with her bow and waited for the right moment.

Before she could fire the bolt a large mist-like spiral formed out of thin air as it swirled violently until it expanded a bit before violently impoding on itself, causing a large explosion and everyhting around the spiral to singe.

The girl slowly opened her eyes as she was still blind from the sudden bright light.

Wjen her vision readjusted she readied her bow soon realizing that she had shot her last bolt and she was now unarmed, well save for a small skinning knife that she had left back at her home.

She panicked soon seeing the figure weakly shift its arms as it struggled to get up and end in failure as it collapsed on the dirt once again.

The girl breathed hard yet silent in a way as she stared at the large silhouette.

When she was comfortable when she saw that it was hurt she began to walk up to it, getting closer her fears began to come back...

The figure was extremely large yet very lean, it was covered in dark fur and it had a large mane or hair on its back that ran trough most of its back.

She carefully piked it before she realized there was no response, sje slowly moved the figure to its back and she quickly jumped back, she saw a long snout on the figue and what seemed like dark violet markings around where its eyes would be.

To her the first thing that came to her mind was, Werewolf.

Yet she refused to believe this, she knew about mythology and it greatly interested her, but sje refused to believe that any of it was true.

Before anymkre thoughts could run trough her mind she heard a small groaning sound and she looked back down at the figure, it seemed to be in great help.

Not giving it a second thought she began to drag the figure to her home...

**Well how was that?**

**Please tell me and like or follow if you like it, if enough people like it and comment I might continue this story, if not then I might delete it or just discontinue it.**

**Well again please helo me on the poll for either Poke or Anthro!**

**That's it for this story and thank you and goodnight!**


End file.
